


about me

by jennarenee25



Category: Geek - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarenee25/pseuds/jennarenee25
Summary: this is my first time writing on here so im sorry if it is not right or a bit all over the place. this will be the first of my many stories!





	about me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is all over the place haha

hello! 

i go by j, this is my first time writing on here so please don't mind any mistakes that i make. i promise that i will figure this out very soon! i don't know my publishing schedule yet but as soon as that get figured out i will for sure let you know. i think this account is mostly going to be committed to writing short stories. the topics will most likely vary from a wide range of things like son, romance, friendship, stuff like that. anywho, i hope you like my stories, please leave a like, or vote, or whatever is the equivilant to that on here (i am so used to writing on Wattpad oh my)   
if you have any questions or tips please comment them down below!

until next time, J

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked, ask any questions that you have!


End file.
